


Sunset: You Never Said When

by sterlynsilverrose



Series: 5 by fiction for Haikyuu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Nishinoya asks Asahi out on a date, but due to a quick coming practice match and a strict Daichi and Ennoshita, Asahi opts to go home instead. However, before he does he tells the other they would do something later. Instead of waiting, Nishinoya decides that just because Asahi said later, doesn't mean he can't visit him that very night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset: You Never Said When

The squeak of the soles on gym flooring and the bounce of the ball of bare skin echoed off the walls. Daichi checked the gym clock, nodding to himself before clapping his hands together. “Okay, time to clean up and go home for the night!”

Asahi smiled to himself as he squeezed one of the practice volleyballs between his hands. Even before he had left the team for a while, he had forgotten how excited he was to just hold a volleyball, let alone spike it down over the net against opponents. 

“One more toss!” Hinata’s energetic lilt cut through Asahi’s thoughts. 

Hinata waited on the opposite side of the court. Kageyama tossed the ball up past the top of the net, and the orange haired first year gunned past him in the blink of an eye slamming the ball down inbounds. Whooping, he lifted his hands in clenched fists over his head. “One more!” 

Kageyama huffed and picked up another practice ball from the basket, spinning it between his hands before he tossed it into the air. 

A stinging pain and pressure on his lower back brought Asahi out of his reverie as he tensed. Daichi stood next to him watching Kageyama and Hinata, his lips in a tight careful smile. 

_Uh oh._

Twtiching slightly, Asahi slowly slid away from Daichi, voice soft he reached out towards the practicing duo. “Hey guys?” 

“Another!” Hinata called out once more, having no idea he was about to be yelled at. 

“G-guys…” Asahi tried a little louder this time. 

Daichi folded his arms over his chest, actively frowning. Suga stepped up on his left observing them with a small smile. The others were in their own world, which normally was a great thing, but it was already twilight and the sun was going to set completely soon. 

“Hey you two! Unless you want to re-clean everything by yourselves, then hurry up and clean up all the mess you just made!” Daichi’s voice held a little more steel in it than normal, which stopped both of the first years in their tracks. 

“Heh! Always managing to get into trouble aren’t you guys?” Nishinoya teased from the other side of the gym as he and Tanaka gathered volleyballs. Daichi turned his fake smile towards Asahi, but unlike Hinata and Kageyama, the third year quickly hopped to. Tossing the practice ball into the bin, he moved to help Ennoshita wipe down the court. 

All in all they probably took another fifteen minutes. 

“Steamed buns?” Hinata suggested his face lighting up with hope. 

“Ukai said not to come to the shop so late. He wants us all home early, especially since our practice match is two days from now.” Daichi explained while Hinata clutched at his stomach with a small frown, slouching forward. 

“Make sure you take tomorrow to rest and refresh.” Daichi clapped his hands, everyone breaking up to go get changed after the small announcement. Small hands rested on Asahi’s shoulders as Nishinoya hopped up to peer over it at the tall third year. 

“What are you doing?” Asahi smiled, turning towards the second year libero. Nishinoya was their guardian deity of Karasuno and so much more off the court for him. 

“I was trying to get your attention but you weren’t paying attention!” Nishinoya fell in step beside him as they entered the club room. Everyone was trying to hurry up and change clothing as quickly as they could. It was that awkward time of the year when the days were okay, but the nights got a little cold. No one wanted to be out after dark if they could help it. 

“Let’s go on a date!” Nishinoya turned his back to Asahi, pulling open his locker. Asahi felt every part of his body lock up. Stiffly he turned towards his locker, pulling off his shirt. 

“I want to go!” Tanaka volunteered tugging his post practice shirt on over his head, waving around his free hand. 

“That wouldn’t be a date then if you went, Tanaka!” protested Noya, tossing his dirty shirt onto the bench behind him. 

_Have we even told anyone?_

Probably not, but Asahi couldn’t do anything but take a deep breath. He had been the one to ask Nishinoya out, now he had to try and not be pulled into the second year’s pace. 

_Easier said than done._

“We should go on dates too!” Hinata complained as Asahi turned towards the duo to the right of him. Kageyama looked positively murderous. 

Nishinoya grinned as he pushed his shorts off his hips, reaching for his uniform pants, “Ohh? Congratulations~” 

Kageyama opened his mouth, and promptly closed it, nodding once. Hinata huffed and smiled up at the setter, before kneeling down to tie his shoes. 

Ennoshita cleared his throat, “Rest day is for resting, you know. No dates.” 

Asahi let out a slow breath, “Yeah, lets just go home for now.” 

Nishinoya raised both brows and rested both hands on the back of his neck. His stare was intently on Asahi for several seconds, but after a few more moments passed he simply grinned, “Okay Asahi, we’ll go some other time.” 

Asahi let out a slow breath, silently thankful, “Okay, yeah, later.” 

Everyone quickly finished changing. 

Asahi followed Daichi and Suga as he pulled his coat a little tighter around him. The wind whipped past him and chased a few leaves down the road. 

“Is it going to rain?” Suga commented, tipping his chin up as he took a long, deep breath. Daichi watched him briefly, before shrugging it off and tapping his friend’s shoulder gently. Daichi was never rough with Suga, probably because a happy Sugawara made everyone happier.

“Who knows, but before it does we should all head home.” Daichi answered. 

Asahi took a breath to see if he could figure out exactly what it was Suga had smelled to make that determination. 

Suga chuckled, “You can’t really smell the difference if you don’t know it beforehand.” 

Asahi blinked, “But you just-” 

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, Suga is an old man. That’s why everyone goes to him in the club.” 

“Oh? If I’m an old man, then what does that make you?” teased Sugawara. 

“The very strict father.” Daichi answered smugly. 

“Ewww, Daichi!” Suga laughed, hitting his palm on the back of his friend’s shoulder. Daichi, grinned, side stepping another swat. 

_Suga is definitely the mom._   
Asahi pretended not to notice the small touches that lingered too long to be platonic, the tenderness in Daichi’s gaze, or the slight blush on Suga’s cheeks. It wasn’t his business, and he would be happy for them either way. 

“Ah, Daichi weren’t you going to come study?” Suga murmured off handedly. Daichi peered up at the sky for a moment in silence. 

“Yeah, sorry, I forgot that was today. Mind if we stop by my house first?” Suga nodded, a tender smile gracing his gentle features. Daichi looked toward Asahi inclining his head. 

“Want to come?” 

Asahi shook his head, “No, but thanks for asking.” 

Suga nodded as they approached the split. “Take care on your way home.” 

It took another couple of minutes for Asahi to make it home. On the way he had found a lost wallet, returned it to a college student who was down the street frantically searching for it, and then he had found a small litter of kittens for sale. For once, he hadn’t been the first one to find them. Moving up the stairs and into his room Asahi set his backpack beside his door, Asahi collapsed on his bed on his stomach. 

As with any free time on his hands to think, Asahi let his mind wander to his energetic lover. The look on his face from earlier had been piercing and intense. The only time Nishinoya looked at him like that was when they were alone and he was taking Asahi completely apart. Heat bloomed on his face as Asahi shivered. They did have the day off tomorrow…

_Maybe I was too quick to say no._

Sighing, Asahi sat up clicking on the light beside his bed. It was just at that time where the light made him feel tired and fuzzy if he studied without more light in the room. Flipping through his notes for his next English quiz, Asahi focused on his previous lesson. 

Not five minutes into his notes there was a tap on his window. Asahi turned, staring at the closed curtains. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Swallowing down his nervousness, Asahi tip toed to his window pulling back the curtains. Perched on the slim ledge of his window was Nishinoya, a small triumphant grin on his face. Asahi felt his heart immediately jump from his chest to his throat. “NOYA?!” 

Pushing up his window, Nishinoya poked his head in. Asahi reached around Noya’s torso tugging him inside to safety. Nishinoya smiled, his hands finding purchase on Asahi’s shoulders as Asahi tried to calm his startled nerves as his legs gave way and he landed on the floor. 

_In. Out. Slowly. In. Out._

“When you said later, you didn’t say exactly when. I figured staying in was fair game.” Nishinoya cupped Asahi’s cheeks in his hands. 

“The window?!” Wheezed Asahi motioning to the still open entrance. 

“I didn’t realize it’d surprise you that much.” Nishinoya gave a backward glance to the window. When he turned back around, he smiled apologetically though Asahi continued to calm himself and slow his racing heart. Slipping forward Asahi shut his eyes, burying his face into Nishinoya’s shoulder. Small fingers pulled his hair tie out and started to card through his hair. 

Asahi leaned back, “Don’t ever do that again!” 

“Okay, I won’t.” soothed Nishinoya. 

Staring at the younger man, Asahi pursed his lips for a moment. Noya smiled at him and it was almost as if his presence made the room a little brither. The anxiousness that he felt ebbed away slowly as he buried his face in the libero’s neck inhaling his spicy scent. 

Nishinoya settled on his lap, fingertips tracing patterns on Asahi’s neck. While this was nice, Nishinoya could only stay still for so long. Once enough time had sufficiently passed for Asahi to calm down, Noya smiled brushing one hand down his lover’s broad back. “Asahi…”

“Mmm?” Asahi mumbled, his arms loosening a fraction. Nishinoya pressed his hands on his chest nodding his head to the door. 

“Is it locked?” 

“No?” It wasn’t like Asahi had been expecting company, let alone someone like Noya climbing up his mother’s flower terrace. At least that was probably how he did that. Wasn’t it? He really didn’t want to ask. 

Before he could decide to ask, the second year was up moving to lock his door. The lock engaged with a click. With a nod to himself, Nishinoya reached down grabbing his shirt by the hem, tugging it off his torso and up over his head. 

“What are you doing?” Asahi couldn’t stop his voice from sounding a tad higher pitched than normal. 

“Since I worried you, I decided to make it up to you.” Nishinoya moved closer licking his lower lip. 

Asahi scooted himself back against the foot of the bed, as the small libero straddled his hips, hands pressed to the top of the comforter. Asahi let his eyes take in the small frame. Nishinoya may not have the most muscular body, but the slight form carried energy most high school athletes would kill to have. 

“Asahi…” Nishinoya all but whined as he scooted further up Asahi’s lap. The partial whine made all the moisture evaporate from Asahi’s mouth. Wrapping his arms around Nishinoya’s body, he brushed his fingers down his lower back. Asahi brushed his lips over his neck as Noya’s hands wound through his hair squeezing slowly, applying pressure. 

Taking the silent plea, Asahi shifted his back higher on the edge of the bed as he bent his knees. When he did Nishinoya slid a little further down his lap right over his crotch. The small libero gasped, squirming, which left both breathing a little harder in the silence of the room. The hands in his hair tightened even more as Nishinoya clenched his knees on Asahi’s hips to hold himself still and to keep him from sliding. 

Using the tilt of Asahi’s knees to his advantage, Nishinoya leaned back away from Asahi’s lips, brushing his hands from below his ears, down the line of his jaw, down the sides of his neck. Noya let his hands roam down his neck, thumbs brushing against and playing over his collarbones. 

Asahi’s eyes were rooted to those wandering hands. The other’s fingertips brushed over the top of his chest, pausing to play with his nipples until they peaked. Noya arched his back as he let his hands continued their trek downward, slowly stroking down his own sides. 

Despite doing absolutely nothing but watching his lover on his lap, Asahi’s heart felt as if it might try to jump out of his chest again. Asahi moved his hands, brushing them from Noya’s knees to the top of his thighs. His hands shook slightly as he gently gripped at Nishinoya’s hips, pulling him down against the bulge in his jeans. 

As his hips were guided down, the second year rocked down to drag himself flush up against the ace. His hands brushed down splaying on his stomach as he continued to slowly rock his hips, keeping close to Asahi. The third year couldn’t help the jerkiness in his hips as he pressed up into the smooth rhythm that fell between them. 

It was a slowly building fire that started at the tips of Asahi’s toes, working up his ankles, the backs of his calves, up behind his knees, and slowly up his hips pooling in his belly. It didn’t stop there, slowly pulsing and rising up through his torso, sinking down his arms, to his forearms, to the tips of his fingers, while working up to the top of his head. All he could see was Nishinoya, all he could smell was Nishinoya, and all he could taste was the other. He was drunk on him. 

“Noya, I-” Before Asahi could finish Nishinoya reached down, popping the top button on his own pants. 

Nothing else came to mind as small fingers drew the zipper down, down, down. More and more skin became visible to the Ace as he pumped his hips a little more quickly. 

“Come on Asahi!” Nishinoya breathed as he reached out plucking the buttons on his shirt. Asahi reached down unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants as his skin was exposed button by button. 

“Finally!” Muttered Noya with a small laugh. 

Sliding off Asahi’s lap, Noya moved around the side of the bed, and Asahi pushed himself up onto the edge. Tugging off his shirt, Asahi crawled onto the bed caging Nishinoya between his arms. 

Noya’s fingers gripped at the top of his pants, pushing Asahi’s pants slowly over his hips. His fingers wrapped around his member stroking slowly, as Asahi let his mind float further away as he let the pleasure thrum through his body. 

“That’s it. Let’s go,” encourage the smaller male, brushing his hand back and forth, working Asahi’s body. Staring up at the third year, Nishinoya admired how dark the other’s eyes were, how tense the lines on his neck were, and how taut his abs had become. 

Even though he had seen Asahi make that face in the middle of a match, Asahi off the court would never make that face towards anyone but him. His dick twitched in appreciation towards that thought. Shifting a little back on the bed, Nishinoya smacked his free hand on Asahi’s flank. “Hey Asahi lean back a second.” 

Asahi heard Nishinoya’s voice, leaning back wordlessly. His brain was still swimming in the shocks of pleasure making even the cool air on the back of his neck feel like a pleasant caress on his flushed skin. His eyes roamed hungrily over Nishinoya’s form as the libero worked his pants off his slender hips, along with his underwear. 

Tossing them to the side, Asahi was vaguely aware of the fwup sound they made on the carpeted floor as they landed. Other than that, his focus was right on Noya. The second year smiled smugly stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. Nishinoya never lost his confidence even when he was naked. 

“Hey, turn around on top of me.” Noya commanded. 

“Huh?” Asahi stared at Noya whose grin turned mischievous.

“That way when I blow you, you can touch me too.” Asahi felt the blood rush to two separate places. The first being his member, which throbbed in agreement; the second being his face in mortification. His enthusiastic lover spoke so easily about sex he may as well have been talking about the weather. 

A small smack to his hip made Asahi turn towards Nishinoya’s feet. The view that awaited him was different indeed. Jutting up between Noya’s thighs was his erection. It looked painfully hard, and Asahi felt a pang of guilt as he leaned over giving the tip a silent kiss of apology. He parted his lips, drawing Nishinoya’s tip into his mouth, sucking gently. 

A hum of appreciation rang out as a warmth and wetness wrapped around his own cock. Asahi tried to keep his hips from twitching as he wrapped his fingers around Noya’s base, squeezing gently. Nishinoya’s mouth started to move sliding his cock deeper into his mouth setting the pace, as Asahi mimicked the other’s movements. The more eager Noya got, the more tight Asahi’s stomach seemed to get, coiling the throbbing pleasure around his belly button. 

Nishinoya’s hums and sighs let the other male know his partner was feeling his share too. Nishinoya’s leg brushed against the comforter, toes curling as his feet dug into the mattress and he let his hips twitch. The warmth around him tightened and his hips pushed down in a quiet answer. Noya’s hand brushed against his hip as he pushed himself to take more into his mouth, down his throat. 

The band in his stomach wound itself tighter and tighter, the longer Nishinoya worked his mouth on Asahi. Slowly, inch by inch the third year was filled with wave after wave of sweet pleasure as it held him right above of the threshold. It made his eyes water from the weight of everything he was feeling. The moment he felt Nishinoya’s mouth purse around him and that sinful tongue drag over the sensitive flesh on the underside of his dick, Asahi pulled off of Noya’s cock with a gasp, “Nishi-” 

Nishinoya let his eyes slide shut giving a particularly long, firm suck. Asahi found himself tossed off of the abyss into overwhelming pleasure. It was so intense that for a moment Asahi forgot how to breathe. All at once the warm wetness left his cock, as Nishinoya took in a breath. Asahi let his fingers brush over the other’s cock and before he could put him back in his mouth, Noya groaned. 

Asahi felt the warm splash of Nishinoya’s cum hitting his lips, cheek and his throat. Slowly Asahi, pulled himself up rolling to his side before sitting up. Nishinoya took a few breaths before his eyes focused on the third year. 

“Noya…” Asahi’s voice was soft and trembly as he made a faint swiping motion towards his face and neck. Nishinoya grinned sheepishly. 

“Too bad I don’t have my phone. You look really sexy like that.” Without waiting for Asahi to respond, Noya reached over grabbing his discarded shirt pulling it off of the floor. Sitting up, he quietly brushed it over Asahi’s face and neck cleaning him off as best he could. 

Asahi let out a soft sigh of relief. The window showed the street lightly turning on as the sun moved behind the houses on the horizon. Shutting back his curtains completely, Asahi moved back towards the bed, curling around Nishinoya with a small smile. 

“Does that smile mean I’m forgiven?” Noya asked softly as he nuzzled his face sleepily against Asahi’s shoulder. 

Threading his fingers together with Nishinoya’s, Asahi smiled. “Of course you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story took me a little longer than I would have liked but here it is! This is part three of the five by fiction challenge I have been working on. I really enjoyed writing Asahi and Noya a lot as well as exploring everyone's interactions. I want to also thank everyone that has been keeping up with my stories on here, I've really been trying to continuously push out new stories that I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Also, if you have read my Morning fic of this series, I was gifted some beautiful art for it by [ Furokuro](http://furokuro.tumblr.com/post/114227150235/the-sunlight-continued-to-slowly-move-up-the-far). Show her some love for her contribution! As usual please also let me know what you think by leaving a comment or a kudos.


End file.
